An American Haunting
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: The Butler's have just moved into a lovely plantation just outside of Atlanta. But what is to happen when the house isn't what they think it is? What happens when the Butler's fall victims to it's charm and it's haunting past?
1. Chapter 1

**An American Haunting**

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

The lovely autumn breeze came down the long dirt road. The leaves began to change colors from a dark green to a rusty red, a canary yellow and a pumpkin orange. The trees went on forever as the long road soon came to an end. The trees began to taper off as one by one vanished into the background. Soon the two story white column plantation came into view. The lovely plantation sat on 50 acres of land at least, maybe even more.

The grand home was that of what a little girl would dream about. The lovely green shutters on the windows, stood out from the egg shell white paint. The long porch to entertain guest on for hours; a big yard for children to play in. The lovely gazebo along with the carriage house were just a few of the buildings that lingered around the haunting but lovely estate.

The grass was the color of a dark green forest. The color of the estate as a whole did everything to try and hide the haunting quality of its past.

A very fine carriage came galloping down the road as a young couple gazed at the house. Sitting next to her husband of four years Scarlett O'Hara Butler gazed at the home as she knew it was the house she had always dreamed about. This house out did Tara. Yes, Tara was nice and all, but this house just looked more her taste. The columns were bigger, the porch was longer the land seemed bigger and brighter, the home it's self seemed very costly. At least from her point of view it did. And that was perfectly fine with her.

Not hearing a word from his wife Rhett looked over to find that his wife was so speechless by even the sight of the place and she hadn't seen the inside yet. "I gather you like the place my pet?" Rhett asked as he threw the end of his cigar out into the open yard.

"Yes, very much, but Rhett, how did you find such a place?" Scarlett asked not taking her eyes off of the grand old place. It had been there for at least a hundred years.

"Oh I have friends," Rhett said with a slight laugh.

Scarlett took her eyes off of the house for a few moments and asked "It's not that whores Belle Watling's is it?" By the way he laughed Scarlett had her suspicions.

"How dare you bring her into this?" His cool voice put a deeper chill in the October air. "I will have you know a man in town was telling me about it and from the sound of it I thought it would fit you amnesty."

At hearing the true meaning Scarlett felt a little bad for bring Belle into this. However within a moment or so it was brushed aside and all the attention was back on the house…and her of course.

Pulling up the big house Rhett helped Scarlett out of the grand carriage. "Your home Mrs. Butler," Rhett said waving his arm towards the big white door.

Scarlett held her breath as the front door opened with a creak and a crack. The door soon opened to a big gust of air being blown through the front entrance. Her emerald eyes going wide; while a gasp escaped her ruby red lips. The front entrance was that out of a book. The lovely marble floor shinned as the sun shown in from the windows.

A double staircase with a long black railing led up to the second floor where more wonder was to fit and amaze. A big Grandfather clock stood next to the staircase. Many things here and there added to the entrance. A little table sat next to the front door along with a hook for coats and shaws. A little plan yes, but when she got all of her things in it, it would seem more like home.

To the left of the doorway was an oak door. The library perhaps or maybe a study? Scarlett would find out soon enough what that door led to, along with the one just in front of her. In the mean while she began looking around the entrance. After all this was her home now.

Looking up Scarlett found the ceiling better looking than that of the marble floor. The ceiling was a pure white with a design within it. The outside had a unique pattern to it. It almost looked as if they were leafs of some kind, with a square wrapped within the leafs, but who could really tell from below? However, the inside of them was much easier to see. A very elegant design was much too much for just the leafs. Who had ever heard of such a thing? Scarlett wondered as something else would soon catch her eyes.

Hanging from the ceiling was a lovely Crystal Chandelier. The light reflected off it as if it were a sign for sailors to come home. Turning around she faced Rhett. Seeing the look upon her face he knew she was pleased. "If Scarlett thought this was amazing wait till she sees the rest of the house." Rhett told himself as he laughed with delight.

"What is so funny?" Scarlett asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Nothing my pet," Taking her hand he led her to the door just to the left of them. Stopping just before the door Rhett put his hands on the door knobs. Pushing the doors open Scarlett was once again amazed at what she saw. The room was a big library. Not that Scarlett liked to read, but maybe she could learn to. The room was a deep green with gold trim that went along the walls and ceiling. Many bookcases filled the room while a sofa sat in front of a big desk that held all kind of documents. A brown carpet sat beneath the many pieces of furniture while a lovely fireplace warmed the room.

Upon the wall was a portrait of a man. A man that looked so mean so evil it was hard to look at anything else in the room. "Rhett, who is that?" Scarlett asked pointing at the picture.

"Possibly the former owner," He could tell by the look upon his young wife's face that it scared her to look at it. "Shall we see the rest of the house?" Rhett asked as he knew it would be harder and harder to show his wife the rest of the house as they went along. Nodding her head yes they left the room. Shutting the door they kept on their way. Walking up stairs they soon would come upon the bedrooms.

"There are four bedrooms," Rhett said as they reached the top of the staircase. "The master bedroom is down this hall here." Walking down a small corridor they soon came to, two double doors.

"Since when did you become interested in doing such a thing?" Scarlett asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I have to live here as well my pet." Rhett said as he took out the key for the bedroom.

"We wouldn't want to end up at your mothers," Scarlett said under her breath.

"What was that my pet?" Rhett asked as if he hadn't heard her, but he knew all well what she said.

"Nothing," Scarlett said covering up her remark. The doors were soon thrown open to reveal the most beautiful bedroom Scarlett had ever seen. A lovely canapé bed lay against the wall with a lovely pink bed spread. While a lovely shade of red covered the walls.

"We are getting rid of that the moment our stuff arrives."

Scarlett didn't seem to hear him for she was captivated by the closet and vanity she had been told about. Seeing a lovely mirror Scarlett looked into it. She could remember being a little girl and watching her mother getting ready for a parties. "The closet is amazing." Scarlett said re-entering the bedroom.

Not finding Rhett in the room Scarlett made her way over to one of the many windows, in which one happened to be a window seat. Looking out she saw a breathe taking view. A lovely fountain sat in the back as it looked to be four or five tears high all while going downhill. Putting her hand on the window glass she began to get lost within her thoughts.

"Emma?" a voice called out from behind her.

**A/N: I know I'm a little late, but here is my Halloween story. Who could this Emma be that this person has called out to our Scarlett? Hmm stay tuned and you shall find out. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2:Nightmare of Terror

Chapter 2: Nightmare of Terror

Scarlett turned around to see a young man standing behind her. His long skinny body wore a jet black suit. His eyes the color of Amber, hair the color of ginger, while bones in his hands and face looked as if he hadn't eaten anything in ages. They were so thin. He appeared to be waiting for something or someone.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't know who you are speaking of." Scarlett answered as she had never seen this man before.

"Emma, don't you remember me?" the young man asked as if Scarlett hadn't heard him the first time. Rushing over to her he took her hands. He felt so cold why did he feel so cold for?

"I'm sorry, but I must find my husband." Scarlett said as she broke his grip and headed towards the door. How strange. Scarlett thought the front door was locked as they left the front hall. Feeling her heart beat faster she walked faster towards the bedroom door. Only just a few inches away from the door did Rhett appear? "Oh Rhett I didn't know where you had gone to. I walked out of the closet and you were gone." Fear had suddenly filled her dark vibrate eyes.

"I just stepped out of the room for a quick moment my pet." Rhett calms his love. Looking up he sees the man standing by the window. "Scarlett, this is Samuel Jenkins. The butler I hired."

At hearing that Scarlett was relieved. Turning from Rhett Scarlett faced the man once more. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jenkins," Turning on that southern charm of hers.

"No, the pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Butler." Going over he took her hand and kissed it. For some strange reason Scarlett got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I'm afraid I startled you earlier. You see you remind me of my late fiancée Emma Turner."

"Late fiancée?" Scarlett asked a little scared to know the answer.

"Yes, she was brutally murdered five years ago." Samuel stated as he cleared his throat.

"What happened?" Scarlett asked as she could feel a chill come upon the room. For some strange reason she wanted to know what happened.

"She was shot to death in the study." Samuel looked as if he was remembering that very moment when his love was taken from this world forever. "We were having a party. It was our engagement party as a matter of fact-"He stopped for a matter of moments and soon found his voice again and carried on. "The night however began to get a little rocky. The rain began to beat down upon the house and the wild dogs began barking as lighting lit up the night sky. It was half past eleven when I heard the shot. Rushing through the front hall and into the study I found her lying on the floor…dead. A built right through the head,"

Head spinning, heart beating fast Scarlett put a hand to her head. Feeling as if she wasn't well she tried to hold it off. "Scarlett, are you alright?" Rhett ask taking a hold of her upper arm.

"I'm not feeling too well." Scarlett said as her face changed to a white pasty look.

"You should lie down for a little while my pet." Agreeing with him Scarlett lay down on the big bed. "I'll be down stairs if you need anything."

Shutting her eyes Scarlett began to feel somewhat better. Hearing the door shut Scarlett rolled over and began to let sleep take over her. Before she knew it a dream was coming into view. People's voices could be heard. Opening her eyes she saw people talking and getting along. It appeared to be some kind of party. All the ladies were dressed in their finest, while the men were dressed all in black. People were laughing and talking as the joy filled the room. This was the kind of thing Scarlett liked.

Looking down Scarlett was surprised at what she saw. A lovely dark green taffeta dress, An A line gown with lace, with an up the back corset. A side gathered bodice leads to metallic embroidery. With bead/ sequin accents, pleat- effect pick up the top skirt leads to embroidered floor length hem. It took her breath away. The dress matched her forest colored eyes perfectly.

Looking in a nearby mirror she saw the rest of her lovely ensemble. Her lovely midnight colored hair was swept up into a mess of curls. While showing off a pair of lovely diamond earrings. Along with a diamond necklace that fell just a few inches above the chest. She was speechless by what she saw.

People were talking about all kinds of things. The ladies talking about the newest gossip while the men were enjoying a nice brandy and cigars, Children were in a nearby room playing with one another as children often do. Their laughter filled Scarlett's ear's as so did everyone else's. Trying to get herself to relax she grabbed a glass of punch and began talking with the others. If this was her dream then she was going to enjoy herself.

"My dear you look just like Emma," an elderly lady tells Scarlett as she takes a hold of her arm.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Scarlett tells her as she flashes that sweet smile of hers.

All of a sudden the scene turned dark, damp and cold, a breeze swept through the room. The people still carried on though as if nothing was happening. For one split moment Scarlett felt as if she were going to pass out from what she thought was the lack of oxygen in the room. But in all truth this was just her dream getting started. The dream slowly began to take shape into a nightmare so real that only one person could stop it…

The big grandfather clock could be heard as it struck half past eleven. Turning rather quickly Scarlett could hear a gunshot as it rang through her ears and through the whole house. Hearing screaming Scarlett ran out the door and where the sound was coming from. Hearing peoples voices telling her to come back Scarlett went along her way. Stopping within the entrance Scarlett could see a man rushing into a room. Where he knelt down and picked up a young woman within his arms. Blood was all over his hands and formal wear. The sight of the whole thing made Scarlett scream out in terror.

"No, no, that can't be, NO!" Scarlett screamed out within her sleep.

Running into the room Rhett found his love screaming within her sleep. "Scarlett wake up you're just having a dream." Taking her arms gently he held her close until she was to wake up.

Opening her eyes Scarlett looked up at Rhett with tears within her eyes. "Oh, Rhett, it was awful. I was alone in a room with people I didn't know and then a shot rang out. I ran in the way the shot came from. I came face to face with a man holding his love."

"My pet, it was all just a dream you are safe now." Rhett could feel Scarlett shaking from the fright of her dream. Holding on tight to her he thought he could make it go away, but not this time. No this time it seemed to real. "You're safe," he whispers in her ear.

However, unknowing to them both Samuel was watching from afar with hungry evil eyes. Soon the only place Scarlett would be safe would be her dreams.

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm back from midterms. I hope to update this often. That way I can get it done by Halloween. Question: Should I put Bonnie in this? Thanks:) **


End file.
